


Tease

by outdatedreddie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bottom Carl Grimes, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Rick Grimes, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outdatedreddie/pseuds/outdatedreddie
Summary: In a story that Rick and Carl aren't father and son, the two have been fucking for a couple months. Until one night, Rick's wife, Lori, invites Carl's family over to eat dinner with the couple. Will Carl's teasing during dinner catch up with Rick and cause him to punish Carl?In this story I'm using Chandler's family and last name but it's still Carl and not Chandler.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RickGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Like That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737401) by [RickGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes). 



> Thank you RickGrimes for inspiring me to do this work and motivating me to start writing! After hearing what you said (from one of my favorite authors) means so much to me. Hopefully I didn't do shit at writing this! I hope you enjoy.

Carl ducked his head as he climbed back into his plain room from the window near his bed. He tried to close the window as slow and quiet as possible, biting his lip in concentration to not make a sound. The window squeaked loudly as he tried to close it, causing the young boy to grumble a soft ‘shit’ in frustration. Once he got the window closed, he sighed in relief before sitting on the black duvet that laid upon his bed. He smoothed it out before laying down on his queen-sized bed and sighing again. This wasn’t the first window he had climbed through tonight.

He had just gotten back from his boyfriend’s house, but had to leave early (through the window if you haven’t guessed) when his wife came home unexpectedly. Yes, his boyfriend was a married, grown man, but Rick loved Carl more than his wife. That was something Carl knew that Rick wasn’t lying about. Carl didn’t know how Rick dealt with the woman. His wife, Lori, showed absolutely no love to Rick. As soon as she walks through the door she is complaining about something. Someone who annoyed her at work or something Rick was supposed to do that he forgot to do. Most of the time, she bitched at Rick and what he was supposed to do and what he wasn’t supposed to do. She acted bossy towards him every second of the day, no matter the circumstance or the time of day.

Lori had just gotten back from a mission with the church she went to. Lori was a very religious woman while Rick didn’t really care about any of that bullshit. Carl’s parents were religious also. It was also convenient that they went to the same church. It was nice to know he was able to see Rick at church if his or Lori’s work schedule prohibited Carl to come to the house. His mother actually went on the mission too. Lori was apart of the staff in the church rather than someone who just participates, like his family, so they probably didn’t know each other. She took care of the youth group, which Carl was a part of. So basically, every Wednesday night and Sunday morning, Carl has to stare at his boyfriend’s wife and her bitchy face as she preached in something he didn’t believe. The boy found it funny, knowing he has done more sexual things with the man she was married to and knew more emotional things about the man than she had. 

He knew that if Lori had just gotten home from the trip, his mother was heading to his house. When he successfully left the Grimes’ household, he rushed to his car, only to speed off in it. He made it home before his mother and got inside the house without waking up his father and younger brother successfully. Once he heard his mother enter the house, he got under his duvet and closed his eyes so he could try to sleep that night. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rick: Lori took off of work to have people over. You can’t come tonight.  
Carl: K mom is makin the fam do stuff tonight so i couldnt come anyway  
Rick: Okay baby. How about Wednesday right after school I can pick you up? I will be patrolling around there and your school lets out as soon as my shift is over.  
Carl: k thats fine

“Carl! We are leaving now! C’mon!” Carl’s mother called from downstairs. “Coming!” He called as he removed his iPhone from the charging cord and put the device in his pocket. He made his way down the wooden stairs and to his family that was gathered at the front door. “We are going to eat dinner with some of the members at our church. I met the wife while I was on the mission and she invited us to eat with her husband! How nice. You two, be on your best behavior.” Gina warned while looking at the two boys. Carl rolled his eyes and rearranged his long hair to look presentable. ‘Probably some old couple’ he thought in his mind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They arrived, but Carl kept his head down and looking at his phone. He followed his family to the open door before finally looking up. He was met with Lori and Rick at the front door, Rick staring down at the much younger boy. Carl felt a sense of excitement, smirking as soon as he saw his lover. He turned to Lori and turned his smirk into a fake smile. “Hi, Mrs. Grimes.” Carl said to Lori, trying to flaunt his manners in front of his parents to make them think he was still a saint. “Hello! It's nice to see you all outside of church.” She said while smiling back. 

They made their way into the dining room, where dinner was set out. Carl made sure to sit next to Rick, a plan on his mind. He was planning to tease Rick all throughout dinner, so that he would eventually take him to the bedroom and punish him for doing all that teasing. He was hoping to be spanked, teased, or called names by Rick. He loved sex with Rick when he was angry or agitated. Rick would dominate Carl in the best way and they both loved it. 

“Carl, tell Mrs. Lori how much you enjoy that she leads the youth group.” Gina said once they all sat and started to dig into their meals. “I love the way you preach, Mrs. Grimes. Sometimes I would like just like a private lesson from you so I can get stronger in my faith.” Carl said with a fake smile. “Oh Carl, that would be great! I love teaching people about my faith. Maybe on Wednesdays, you could come over after school and before church I could talk to you more about what we will be doing for service that night and give you a deeper understanding of it. You could come to church with me and Rick afterwards.” She said with a wide smile and looked towards Rick, glaring at him for a quick second to make him know he was agreeing to this no matter what. She wouldn’t have to do that anyways. Rick would agree in a heartbeat.

Once all the awkward tension got settled and everyone found topics to conversate about, Carl turned to Rick. “Hello, Mr. Grimes.” Carl said to Rick before laughing gently. “Mr. Riggs.” Rick replied with a smile. Carl reached over and put a hand on Rick’s upper thigh after seeing that no one was paying attention. “Are you sure you’re okay with me going with you guys on Wednesdays? Or do I need Lori to glare at you again?” The younger boy joked. Rick smiled at his comment, glad he wasn’t the only one who noticed his wife’s glaring. “I’m going to have to make my shifts shorter on Wednesday now just so I can get some alone time with you before she comes home. Fooling around a bit with you before would make sitting with a bunch of redneck homophobes for an hour a lot better.” Carl nodded to agree with Rick. “Yea, definitely. Sitting with their kids isn’t much better.”

As the couple continued their conversation, Carl moved his hand further up the older man’s thigh. He got to right on his crotch before moving his hand up and down so he would be palming Rick. Rick bit his lip before giving the younger boy a look. “Carl...” He said in a tone that made Carl know his plan was working. Carl just smiled before unbuttoning Rick’s pants and slipping his hands past his pants and boxer-briefs. He pumped his already half-hard cock, seeing Rick’s eyes overcome with lust. “Stop, your parents are right there.” He said in a paranoid tone. He shook his head before moving his hand faster. Rick held back a moan before pushing Carl from him. “Stop.” He said agitatedly. Carl rolled his eyes before turning away from Rick and starting to talk to his brother. 

After dinner, Lori proposed that they all watched a movie. Of course, the movie involved religion. They all made their way to the living room and sat on their leather sofa. About ten minutes into the movie, Carl got Lori’s attention. “Can I use your restroom?” Carl asked. Carl knew where the bathroom was, but Lori would probably find it weird that he didn’t even ask and already knew where it was since she has no knowledge of Carl being in their home prior to now. “Yes. It’s down that hallway, right next to the master bedroom.” She said with a kind smile on her lips before adverting her attention back to the movie. Carl got up to leave the living room, giving Rick a look before walking to the bathroom. Rick nodded at the boy before he walked away. He waited until he saw everyone was engrossed in the movie before making his way to the bathroom.

Carl smirked when he heard Rick enter the bathroom. He could barely put his phone away before Rick pulled him into a rough kiss. The older man didn't care if they were too loud or if someone walked in, he needed the boy now. "Eager much?" Carl teased once they pulled away from their make-out session to breathe. Rick rolled his eyes before his lips were drawn to Carl's pale neck and collarbones. "You made me this eager." He mumbled on his neck breathlessly. Rick forced Carl against the counter as he started to feel all over his body, his hands not staying anywhere for too long since he was so eager to touch and feel the 17 year-old. "God, I can never get enough of you." Rick mumbled as his tan hands slide under Carl's shirt and onto his pale chest. 

"Bedroom. Now. Get undressed as soon as you enter." Rick whispered in Carl's ear before smacking his ass through his jeans. Carl bit his lip before quickly making his way to the bedroom. Rick quickly picked up anything they knocked over before practically running to the bedroom. Once he entered, Carl was starting to remove his skinny jeans, already having discarded his shirt. He looked up a Rick, moving his long hair to the side when it got in his face. Rick started undressing once Carl looked at him, eager to get things started already. 

Once the two were undressed completely, Rick quickly forced Carl onto the bed. The younger boy ran his hands through Rick's hair as they started making out for the second time that day. Rick enjoyed Carl tugging and messing with his hair while they did stuff. "Hands and knees, now. Are you still stretched from last night?" Carl nodded as he got into position, lowering the front half of his body to the bed's level and sticking up his lower half. Rick got behind the boy, putting a hand on his ass as he admired the view before him. He wouldn't have done this if it was just some regular night that Lori was at work and Carl was able to come over. Rick loved the risk that they were taking. It had a thrill and made Rick even more eager, Carl too actually. He slapped his ass before pushing his tip in slowly, to tease the boy. 

Carl groaned, biting his lip. "Please Daddy. I need your cock so bad." He moaned, pushing his hips back onto Rick's. He kept only the tip in, just to tease him like he was doing to him at dinner. "Are you sure you deserve it baby?" He asked the young boy. Carl knew he didn't deserve it, but he needed the older police officer more than he realized. "Yes." He lied, biting his lip. "I'm not sure about that.." He carried on, just to make Carl wait longer for his cock. "God, please Daddy. I'll make it up to you next time we can see each other. Please. I need it so bad." He begged, whining softly once he finished talking. "Fuck, you're so hot when you beg for my cock. You fucking cock slut." He said before leaning over Carl. He pulled his hair, moving his head back to whisper in his ear. "You're only my cock slut, got it? You're mine." He growled in his ear before leaning back up and slapping his ass again. Carl moaned at his dominance, whining again softly since Rick still hasn't fucked him. 

Rick pushed in slowly, stopping once he was all the way in. He pulled out almost all the way, leaving the head of his cock in Carl before slamming back into him, making the young boy moan. Rick did that a couple times before getting into a rhythm of thrusts. Carl had to cover his mouth so that his moans would be muffled and no one could hear him. Rick moaned before slamming into the student at a rapidly fast pace, moaning a couple times himself. "Fuck, Daddy! Faster!" The younger moaned, his voice still muffled. Rick grabbed onto his hips to keep himself steady as he moved his own hips faster, moaning more frequently now. It was all normal until the older man hit a particular spot in the young boy, making him crying out in pleasure. "Oh fuck Daddy! Right there! Fuck me there!" He cried out, moaning louder now. Rick shushed him to keep from drawing attention from the room. He started ramming into that certain spot, making Carl tear up from how much pleasure he was receiving. 

"Daddy, I need to cum so bad!" Carl cried out, pushing his hips back onto Rick's. "You're going to wait for me to cum in this pretty little ass of yours before you do anything. Do you hear me?" Rick growled, fastening his pace. "Ah! Yes!" He moaned. "Yes who?" Rick teased, just to make him wait longer. "Yes Daddy!" He whined out, closing his eyes tightly. Rick had his eyes wide open so he could see the beautiful sight in front of him and keep in control of the situation. After a couple minutes, Rick's hot cum shot into Carl, making both of them moan loudly. Carl released as soon as Rick did, almost screaming loudly but remembered to be quiet so he just moaned loudly, but not too loud. Rick pulled out slowly, watching his cum drip out of Carl's entrance slowly. He leaned down and licked a stripe right on his entrance. The younger moaned and shuddered before collapsing on the bed, exhausted and worn out. 

They both panted softly, closing their eyes as they laid next to each other. After a couple minutes, Carl found the strength to get up and get dressed, moving slowly since his ass was already getting sore. "What are we gonna say for why we took so long?" Carl asked once he pulled on all his clothes. "We can say we got sick from the food and laid in bed since we felt bad?" Rick suggested before getting up to pull on his clothes. Car nodded, seeming to like the idea. "Yeah, at least I get to stay in bed with you longer." He said with a grin. Rick smiled back at him before climbing back into bed. Carl laid next to him and cuddled with the older man. They both held onto each other before they heard the movie stop and talking. After a couple minutes, they two could hear Lori's voice saying "Carl?" and "Rick?" She didn't see them in the bathroom so she went to her bedroom. Once she walked in, Carl pretended to be asleep and Rick pretended to look sick.

"What are you two doing?" She asked, curious as to why the two men were in bed together. "We both got sick from the food so we laid in here to try to feel better. Carl fell asleep after a couple minutes." As he was speaking, Gina walked into the room, hearing the conversation before she walked in. "Oh dear, you two look terrible. All sweaty and red." She said as she examined the two on the bed. "This might be asking two much, but can Carl stay here for the night? I don't want to wake him and make him feel bad again. If he's as sick as he seems, he needs his rest." Gina asked. Carl, turned away from them, smiled softly, happy to know he would probably be spending more time with Rick. "That's fine Gina! We would he happy to let him stay here. You guys are welcome anytime, we don't mind." Lori said, glaring at Rick the second time that night to let him now he was agreeing. Rick nodded in agreement. "That would be perfectly fine Mrs. Riggs. I can drop him off tomorrow?" He suggested. "Oh that would be great! Thank you two so much." She said. "We'll be heading off now. It was so nice to come over and spend time with you two." She said before hugging Lori and smiling at Rick, not hugging him since she thought he was sick. "It was great to have everyone over. We'll see you guys next Wednesday!" Lori said with a smile before Gina left the room. As soon as they left the house, Lori sighed. "I'll get you two some medicine and wet towels." Lori said before running off and out of the room. Once she left, Rick and Carl turned to each other with grins. "Thank god that worked and it let me spend more time with you." Carl said while looking at his older lover. Rick nodded before leaning in to kiss Carl, ready for what else they would do that night behind Lori's back.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a follow on Tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/outdatedgrimes


End file.
